


Yuuri(Ko)

by Kunougi_Haruka21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, FANARTS CHAP 03, Humor, M/M, Other, Supernatural Elements, Twin! Yuuri, Twincest, alter-ego, tag more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunougi_Haruka21/pseuds/Kunougi_Haruka21
Summary: “Listen here, Nikiforov…as long I’m here, I won’t let you touch or hurt Yuuri anymore…”Viktor had many kinds of relationship in the past, some of them are good and some of them are…well, better left unsaid and been threatened by a girl, who was now gripping his front of his collar was not a surprising experience for him.But to be choked by a little girl who had the same face with his crush was something else.The girl had the same eyes as Yuuri’s but more reddish like blood and she had a nice grip on his collar. Oh. He wasn’t ready with that flip....“Naw, you’re just a baby, don’t think you could act like a big shot and told my Yuuri to retire, not if you haven’t grown any hair down there, boy.” Yurio never felt humiliated like this before, not even Mila had this kind of choice of words when insulting his puberty.“The fuck are you?” the girl smiled smugly at him and tilted her head slightly.(A world where Yuuri and Yuuriko are the same persons or in other words Yuuriko was Yuuri’s alter ego and she wouldn’t stop protecting the poor Katsudon from the two Russian men, well Viktor always had his ways on Yuuri and…what’s this? our little Yurio has a crush.)





	1. I’m You and You’re Me

_“Yuuri, just forget about him…just focus on us, now.”_ A sound of a young woman was heard inside of Yuuri Katsuki’s head.

The said male was busy leering on his phone screen, after the humiliating loss in final at Sochi Grand Prix final, he mumbled quietly at the news about his position as the last place.

“Katsuki Fell to the Last Place is This Season His Last?” he read out loud when he saw the picture of him falling on the ice rink in utter defeat.

Feeling down after hearing his dog died, everything that he builds from the scratch now starts to crumbling, all his dedication, his passion for being able to compete with his idol crashed when the news about Vicchan reached his ears.

 _“Yuuri…perhaps, perhaps we should go to the bathroom, I can feel that you ready to cry…”_ the same voice of a woman once again came, Yuuri agreed with her suggestion and decided to head the men’s bathroom to let out the stress from the competition.

He called his mother once again, when she asked him if his alright and everyone was watching his performance at the Inn, he couldn’t help but pretend to shy even though he failed at that, because as soon as he starts rambling his mother apologize about his dog and Yuuri couldn’t help but starts to do the same as his mother, he apologize for not be there for the last time.

After he ended the call, all the tears that he managed to hold were starts to fall down on the back of his hands, he covered his face to block any tears fall from his eyes although he already bet that his face was already wet right now.

 _“Yu-Yuuri, enough crying please…it breaks my heart if you look like this.”_ The sound of woman’s voice tries to cheer him up, promising him that after the banquet he’ll feel better and they could do better at the Nationals and World.

When he already feel better after the crying, he was just about to open the door, a loud of bang came from the other side.

“Wha-what?”

_“What’s that sound?!”_

Yuuri opened the door then saw a pair of shoes with leopard and red color printed on it.

Then he saw a pair of green eyes glaring him with full of hatred and rage, it was Yuri Plisetsky, the winner of Junior Figure Skating from Russia and well-known as Russian Yankee.

Yuuri could feel the sweat at his back when the teenager in front of him starts to pointing at him lazily and threatened him.

“Listen here, there could only be one Yuri in Skating Figure, and that person will be me! You should just pack up your things and retire already, LOOSEER!!!” at the last sentence the blond starts to yell right in front of his face, Yuuri flinched and even leaned back away from the yelling.

Although the woman inside of him starts to boiling in full of rage, ready to burst out yet Yuuri managed to suppressed her from coming out.

 _“Yuuri, don’t stop me, let me teach this brat a thing or two! Please, let me out. Yuuri!”_ The woman starts to struggle inside his body, ready to choked the Russian’s front collar although it was a tempting offer but Yuuri didn’t want to make an enemy before leaving Russia and worse he didn’t want anyone to know about his secret.

After the boy left him alone, Yuuri sighed and looked back at his reflection, there he stared at his own appearance nothing different except the person in front of him has a long black hair and feminine face.

 _“Why wouldn’t you let me out, Yuuri? He’s been threating you, calling you a loser!”_ the person in the mirror scowled in distaste when she remembers the earlier incident.

“I…I just don’t want to cause a scene and besides that kid was still young, he still learning…” the person in front of him scoffed and crossed her arms at her bosom, feeling like a petulant child.

 _“Fine, I’ll let him off for now, it’s not like we had to meet him again…but if he starts doing anything funny on you, I’ll—”_ said the woman sighing in defeat before staring back at Yuuri, the woman had the same face as Yuuri except she didn’t wear any glasses, her eyes were more fierce and she had long bangs that cover a half of her face unlike Yuuri who trimmed his hair so it wouldn’t become a hindrance for him when performing on the ice.

“Yuuriko, promised me on the banquet, you’ll be on your best behave…” Yuuri cut her off before she could let out any crass words or any kinds of insult that’ll make his ears reddened when he hear it, Yuuriko was different from him, where he was shy and timid, she was confident and bold.

Nobody knows where Yuuriko came from but it’ll starts when Yuuri was bullied by his classmates that he taking ballet class at Minako’s , when he try to bottle up the stress not only from his classmates, his school, and his family, although they never do anything that would harm him but yet the pressure was there and boom! Everything starts to collapse when he woke up at the infirmary with his family smothering him with a worried look.

Then he heard that he or a girl with the same face like his starts to punch and kick the boys at his class, claiming that she will beat anyone who tried to hurt him.

There where he realized that the girl inside of him was born as a shield, protecting him from any harm and supporting him, the doctor said that it was not uncommon for some people had an alter ego but what was uncommon that every time the other part of him shows up, not only he had a different personality but also his body changed physically, the doctor showed a picture of a young girl with a frown on her pretty face—She could be more beautiful if she smiled instead glaring, Yuuri mused— staring at the camera, she had a long hair and long bang that covering half of her face, and if people don’t know Yuuri, they would think that the girl was Yuuri’s identical twin.

It seems Yuuriko—he decided to call her that—only showed up when Yuuri felt threaten or depressed and even though sometimes she comes out without him realize it or on a rare occasion, she will come out automatically and the next thing Yuuri will remember was before he was black out.

At first, he tried to suppress her from come out but then he gradually starts to accept her as his part, even his family and friends also welcoming Yuuriko as Yuuri’s another half.

 _“Alright fine but no promises, though…”_ she said and when Yuuri blinked, his usual image was shown meaning that Yuriko was already falling asleep.

Then when he was reminiscing the event when Victor calling his name, well, it was meant for the Russian Yuri but he had to look back and saw how his idol strutting with Yuri Plisetsky next to him, it looks like they were discussing Yuri’s performance but he couldn’t be sure.

 _“Huff, I always wondering what do you see in him…”_ Yuuriko’s voice came out like a whisper.

“You wake up, huh?” he said in a small voice, small enough only Yuuriko could hear him, the woman scoffed lazily before smiling, Yuuri could feel that she was floating around him and then starts to hugging him for a comfort.

 _“Yuuri, do we have to attend that stupid banquet? You and I can stay in our hotel room and so something fun~”_ Yuuri sighed before replied at her.

“I wish I could do that but knowing Celestino, he would drag us forcefully and asked us to go mingle with other skaters.”

_“I really hate that game!”_

“And never good at it either…” he must be talking aloud and make the silver haired man, named Victor Nikiforov looked back at him curiously when he realize that he was talking to himself like an idiot, the Russian male smiled and then asked him.

“A commemorative photo?”

_What?_

“Sure!” then he make a hand gesture as to say that he let Yuuri take as many pictures as he wants, but Yuuri didn’t want that, he just want to—

But Yuuriko had another thought, when she and Yuuri saw how fake Victor’s smile, Yuuriko could tell which one is genuine and which one is a fake just by looking at the person’s eyes.

And she knows that she had to keep this guy off from Yuuri’s radar.

_“What the—he thinks that you’re just a fan?! Does this guy even know all his competitors?”_

Yuuriko starts to fuming when she feel that her other self’s heart was cracking, she want to come out and punch those white teeth of the guy, but she had Yuuri as her main priority and even though she want to beat the two Russian males that keep making her Yuuri hurt, she had to contain herself.

After all, there’s always the next time.

 

* * *

 

** Eleven months Later **

_“Yuuri, you gained weight with all those junk food that Phichit gave to you! Seriously, that Thai guy had a bad influence on you.”_ Yuuriko chided him when they returned to Hasetsu for a break, the two of them need to discuss what they want to do after they graduate.

They took a bath at the onsen after praying their respect on their precious poodle, Vicchan, the guilt was still there when they saw the picture of their adorable Vicchan at the altar.

Mari asked them what to do after this, will they take over the family business or continue skating, of course, whatever the choice that they pick she will always support them. Then Minako had to turn on the fucking skating channel and it was the World championship performance held on Yoyogi, Tokyo.

When he heard that Victor will be placed last for his performance, Yuuri couldn’t help but want to skate at Ice Castle, to feel again whether he already lost his passion and love at skating.

He brings his skates and some towels before went to Ice Castle, he jogs himself to the building and he met a familiar figure was busying themselves putting the used skate, the person on the counter didn’t recognize him since they turned their back and said that they already closed.

“Eh, Yuu-kun?!” she smiled enthusiastically when she saw the ravenette was shuffling his shoes in a shy antics, Yuuriko scoffed at the said girl who was once Yuuri’s first crush before he turned his gaze at Victor Nikiforov.

“Long time no see Yuuko-san…” he said in a shy demeanor.

“Yuuri?!”

“I already told you to call me Yuu-chan, it’s good to see you guys again.” Yuuko was also one of Yuuri’s friends that know his condition since she was his rink mate when they were kids and she married to Takeshi Nishigori and had triplets.

“Oh, you want to use the rink right? Sure thing, I’ll protect you.” She said before gesturing him to follow her to the ice rink, Yuuri change his shoes to his skates and proceed to the rink, he closed his eyes and he could feel Yuuriko was talking to him.

 _“Yuuri, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”_ she asked.

“Yeah, I want to show it to Yuuko-san…” Yuuri said with a sheepish smile, he could feel the girl inside of him sighed reluctantly before agreeing with him, she hugged him so tight and leaning her head on his shoulder.

 _“Let’s do this then, as usual, let me protect your back…”_ she kissed him on the cheek before his body starts to relax on his position and lowered his head.

“Ah, this position…”Yuuko said when she saw Yuuri’s first position.

Then he began to swirl before steps back and starts to dance, he could feel that he was not dancing alone but with Yuuriko, he could see his other half was floating and dancing with him, the woman in front of him was smiling gently while chanted poetry about love.

_I hear a voice crying far away_

_Have you been abandoned as well?_

Yuuri could hear the sound of classic instrumental mixed with an opera song, she always does this when he was on the ice like she was narrating the story behind of his performance.

Now she tried to decipher Yuuri’s feeling and emotion and as a result, she turns them into a poetry or short song.

 _“Yuuri, you’re not alone, there’s always another chance…we could do it better than before, I promise…”_ Yuuriko said when the Japanese skater swirl around the ice rink she follows the motion like she was dancing with him.

_Your hands, your legs,_

_My hands, my legs,_

_The heartbeats Are fusing together_

“Yeah, that’s a good idea…” Yuuri said when the last sequence was about to start.

Whenever Yuuri was on the rink he never felt that he was actually alone, he could feel Yuuriko always near him, so it feels like he had a partner for dancing the perks of having an alter ego, only him who could see Yuuriko’s astral appearance.

He never knew when did Yuuriko managed to develop this kind of skill but he felt grateful having her around him during the performance although when the spell was broken, which means when he messed his jumps or sequence, Yuuriko soon vanished and it took time for her to return.

“Let’s move together and don’t look back…” she smiled so brightly while held out her hand for Yuuri accepted and at the same time Yuuri do the last spin then stop at the last pose, half of his upper body facing to the ceiling while he was hugging himself, when in the reality he was hugging Yuuriko who was hugging him back on the neck.

“I’m ready when you were ready…” he said.

 _“I always have, Yuuri.”_ His doppelganger replied in a soft tone, the two were staring quite long before Yuuko had to slam her fist in a gushing sound and commented on how perfect Yuuri copying Viktor’s choreography.

_Let’s leave together_

_Now I’m ready_

_“Let’s go together…”_

 

* * *

 

Then the next thing Yuuri and Yuuriko know, their video about doing Viktor Nikiforov’s free skating went viral on tweeter, the two Yuuri’s were having a different reaction, Yuuri’s face was pale and he was on the bridge of fainting himself when he heard Takeshi explained to him that his daughters were the one who uploading the video while Yuuriko seemed interested on what the world react when they saw how beautiful her Yuuri is.

“I just wanna sleep forever…” he said in feeling tired suddenly.

_“It’s not like the end of the world, yuuri. Calm down.”_

“But what if Viktor sees it and hated it?”

 _“Don’t worry, Yuuri it’s not like that snobby brat or Viktor will come and do something about it…everyone are free to skate this program…”_ Yuuriko tried to cheer him up by hugging him from behind and rubbing her cheeks on Yuuri’s.

 _“Now will you be a good boy and rest…?_ ” Yuuri nodded his head and began to take a deep slumber with Yuuriko beside him and hugging him, she sighed in delight when she saw her other self was sleeping like a baby, the girl was fallen into him since the beginning she was created by Yuuri.

She was created by him when the bullies start to hurt him physically, by building an image of a strong figure who was opposite from him, then she was born and took charge of anyone who dares to lay their fingers on her creator.

 _“Yuuri…I’m always beside you and never leave…”_ then she starts to doze up before evaporates slowly from Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri couldn’t feel her weight but he still can feel her touch, like when she caressed his face, playing with his hair or rubbing her cheeks on his.

He could feel it like she was actually here, like a human being. In the morning, Hiroko called Yuuri from the other side of his room, asking for his help to shovel the snow away from the road, he woke up alone and felt that Yuuriko was still asleep, he fixed his glasses and saw that the inn was covered with snow and when he realized that his phone was turned off, probably Yuuriko since she could only touch his belongings.

He starts to get ready and wear the thickest clothes that he could find, never pegged himself as a fashionable person as long the clothes were comfy and androgynous enough for both of them, so when Yuuriko accidentally comes out, she wouldn’t feel awkward walking on the streets wearing a man’s clothes.

When he was about to open the front door to go outside, he was surprised by the sound of a bark came out from a large poodle, he almost couldn’t believe it that he saw a perfect copy of his dead dog, Vicchan…no way…

“Vi-Vichan- **BARK!** -oh, wrong—!!” the dog suddenly runs forward and managed to tackle him, making his back hurts from the impact after colliding with the hard concrete. The dog whined happily and then rested its head on Yuuri’s plump stomach, then he realizes that there is no way that his dear Vicchan will come alive from the ground and tackled him like a healthy dog in general, then his father came out and said that the poodle belonged to the handsome foreigner.

“—right now, he’s in the onsen…” No way, his instinct says that he had to go inside and found the said foreigner, no matter what.

 _“Yuuri, what’s wrong?”_ he heard Yuuriko called him from inside his head.

“It can’t be…” he ignored her and run towards the deeper part of the onsen, the _Rotenburo_ … outdoor hot spring, he couldn’t be sure but perhaps, he opened the sliding door and saw a silver haired man relaxing in his family’s hot spring.

“Vi-Viktor…?” the said man huffed a little and removed the wet towel from his head, Yuuri couldn’t believe his eyes, perhaps he needs to check his eyes once more again at the optical store since it’s been five years since he gets his eyes check.

“What are you doing here?” he stuttered when he still couldn’t believe his idol was relaxing on the host spring and the said male was standing, showing full of his glory in front of Yuuri, oh my God he was buck naked in front of him.

Viktor was standing and showing his toned and well-muscled body, then with a dramatic pose and voice full of confident, he declared a proposition.

“Yuuri~! Starting today I’ll be your coach, I will take you to the Grand Prix Final and you’re going to win with my help.” He said that with a wink, leaving the poor Japanese skater breathless when he wasn’t able to process everything that the older man said.

“EEEEEHHH?!” not only Yuuri, even his other half Yuuriko was yelling so loudly when they finally realized that the flamboyant man called Viktor Nikiforov declared that he will be Yuuri’s coach this season.

 

* * *

 

 _“Yuuri…I don’t think you should accept his offer…”_ Yuuriko said in a stern tone when the two of them were alone in the room, leaving Viktor to enjoy the delicacy that his family’s inn provides.

“But…he came all the way from Russia...just to coaching me…I think this will be a good opportunity.” Yuuri mumbled while hugging his knees and staring all his collection of Viktor’s posters.

 _“Coaching…you don’t actually think that you take his offer being his pupil, right? That guy didn’t even have what it takes to be a good coach!”_ Yuuriko said in disbelief.

“Well, he could learn a thing or two while he’s coaching me…” He reasoned with his alter ego, knowing once Yuuri already decided on anything, it was no use for her ask him to reconsider his choice.

_“Nothing that I say will stop you, huh…?”_

“Yes, you did say yourself, we will move together and never look back, there’s always a new chance.” Her Yuuri was cunning, using her own words to against her.

_“Alright, I’ll play along but when he starts doing something funny, I’ll punch him.”_

“Something funny?” he asked, tilted his head.

_“That man…something the way his eyes when he was looking at you…at the onsen—”_

“Yuuriko?”

 _“—maybe it was just my imagination, anyway, just be careful and don’t hesitate to call me…”_ and with that, he went downstairs and meet the drunken Russian was sleeping on the tatami floor.

At the same time, Minako Sensei came and rushed to the dining room, where she found her ex ballet student and the famous Viktor Nikiforov were in the same room. After a short and confusing yet half convincing explanation, Minako finally calmed down herself and told Yuuri that it was amazing that the hero from Russia came all the way just want to be Yuuri’s coach, then they heard a small groan from the sleeping man and he was asking for…food.

Although Viktor’s accent was slightly stiff but he was on the intermediate level, where not only Yuuri could understand even Minako also could participate in the small talk, when Viktor asked what’s Yuuri’s favorite food, his mother already prepared the meal for their foreign guest to taste.

“ _Vksuno_ ~!!! Is this what the Gods eat? It’s so yummy!” it was a surprising view to see a foreign guest, especially from Russia, could hold their chopsticks without any trouble. Yuuri was smiling to himself when his idol likes his favorite dish, but Minako had to point out that he only had Katsudon when he won a medal and of course Viktor had to ask whether Yuuri had eaten this dish more than once, Yuuri answered honestly that he had.

“Why? You haven’t won anything?” and it hurts a bit, when Viktor mentioned his piggy body and plump stomach that keeps coming out from the edge of his shirt, he proposed that Yuuri had to lose some weight or he wouldn’t be able to train him, Yuuri was struggling to keep Yuuriko out from his body.

“So, your first task was to lose some weight, if not, I couldn’t coach you like this, right little piggy~?” he said with an innocent face but his words were stung like spear, Minako’s smug expression slowly changed into a slightly panic, since she know what happens when Yuuri in a verge of depression and Yuuriko would not stand if any longer if the insult keeps coming.

But looks like the goddess of luck was on Viktor’s side before Yuuriko had the chance to come out, Mari asked Yuuri and the others what to do with the piling box around the corridor, apparently, the boxes were Viktor’s and he asked where his room will be.

Yuuri helped him by bringing all the boxes to the unused banquet room which located next to Yuuri’s bedroom.

“What a spacious traditional room! Is there any sofa here?”

“N-no…I’m sorry since this is the room that available…”

“Don’t worry, you can pay all the coaching fee after you won a gold.” The Russian skater said in ease, although Yuuri was contemplated on how expensive the coaching fee will while Yuuriko was looking a way on how to stab Viktor without any people realizing it was her doing, after being suppressed down by Yuuri forcibly, it was a matter of time when she will come out.

Yuuri was busying himself on calming Yuuriko, promising her that she could use his body as much she likes if she behaves but didn’t realize when Viktor was kneeling in front of him and call his name in…an intimate way?

“Yuuri…I want to know everything about you…” his hand reached at one of Yuuri’s and he could see the collar of Viktor’s green kimono slowly slipped off, showing his pale shoulders and those pair blue eyes kept gleaming in delight.

“What kind of skating do you usually do? What’s in this city? And is there any girls that you like?” he asked one question after another, leaving Yuuri flustered and confused whether he could answer all of Viktor’s questions.

Then those dainty fingers were touching his chin and lifted his face to Viktor’s face, making the distance between them became closer if Yuuri makes any sudden move his lips probably brushed against Viktor’s pink lips.

Feeling that his brain suddenly died earning an intimate skinship from his idol, Yuuriko suddenly calling Yuuri to snapped out of it and react, which is what he was doing right now, he suddenly moved backward away from Viktor’s clutch with a beaming red face. His back was touching the wall, leaving a confused and slightly disappointed look from the Russian skater.

“Why…do you run away?” he replied with nothing because he was tired and need some rest, although it was a lame excuse but Viktor let it go quickly, Yuuri need to calm down his heart if he knew how clingy his-soon-to-be-coach was, he would have to prepare himself mentally.

Inside their room, Yuuriko was floating and roaming around Yuuri with a murderous look, she then stopped in front of Yuuri’s face.

 _“We need to keep our distance from that Nikiforov, I smell something fishy with his excuse…I think he was using you for his inspiration…”_ she said in spite, knowing there was something in Viktor that she didn’t like.

“Yuuriko, although he has his own reasons we need him in order to get better.”

_“Still… there’s something about him that I couldn’t pin point…why now? Why it only took one video about you skating his program and he suddenly flew from Russia just want to coach you, it doesn’t make any sense.”_

“Maybe since he was busy with all the skating and the seasons…” Yuuri tries to reason with her.

 _“I’ll take that reason for now…come on, let’s go to sleep, we need to have a proper rest before tomorrow.”_ She ushered him to go to bed, when he was about to do that, a sound of knocking was heard from the outside.

“Yuuri, let’s have a slumber party, as your coach, I need to know how you sleep…” it was Viktor.

The panicking boy holding the door, he struggle to keep his door open while the other male was trying to barge in by calling his name numerous time, Yuuri had to say no so many times for the foreign man to understand that he declined his offer.

 _“Yuuri, the posters…”_ he realized that he had so many of Viktor’s posters and the shame of being an obsessed fanboy starts nagging inside his mind, Yuuri took all the posters and shoved them under his bed.

In the end, Viktor went back to his own room and sleep on the futon while hugging Makkachin.

 

* * *

 

It took all days and weeks for Yuuri to lose his weight to his normal skate figure body, Yuuriko was cheering him and even offering to change place whenever Yuuri felt tired, of course, he had to decline in order not to attract Viktor’s attention about his another self.

Then one day, when the two men were practicing near the castle, Viktor asked a question out of the blue.

“Nee, Yuuri do you like Minako?” Yuuri almost stumbles from the way his stand from the bench.

“Wh-wha? No, no it’s not like that! she was my ballet instructor before I went to skating figure.”

“Then, how about we talk about lovers? Yuuri do you have any girlfriend?”

“N-no…”

“An ex-girlfriend?”

“No comment…” Yuuriko furrows her brows when the foreigner keeps pestering Yuuri about his love interest, it’s not his business to ask something so personal and as far as she knew even Celestino never asked this kind of question during their time of training.

“Well, then, let’s talk about me, my past girlfriend was—.”

“Awawawawawaaaa!!!” Before Viktor could ever continue his story about his past lovers, Yuuri needs to cut him and then the two men continue talking with a new topic about the castle that used to be residing ninjas.

Hearing a familiar word of ninja, Viktor gets so excited and asked Yuuri to take photos of him, little do they know that Viktor’s habits about sharing everything about him through Instagram could lead a thirsty journalist and mass media come to Hasetsu.

And of course, the news spread widely and even reached to the Russian kid’s ears, the pair of green eyes was glaring at the phone screen when he saw the title.

“Hasetsu castle? What, is he want to become a ninja or something?” Yuri smirked in satisfaction that he found out Viktor’s whereabouts.

“I finally found you…”

 

* * *

 

 _“Hmmm…finally your body turned back to its normal…”_ Yuuriko said in a content look when she saw Yuuri was on the scale to measure his current weight.

“Yeah, I can’t believe it either…” Yuuri smiled in relief and the two of them had worked so hard in order to make a better shape, all they need to do is to find Viktor so they can start the training.

 _“Are you that excited, to be coach by that guy?”_ Yuuriko asked him when he was jogging to Ice castle, the two of them were a little bit late to meet Viktor.

“Yuuriko, he has a name you know…”

_“Doesn’t mean that I have to call him like that, I prefer calling yours…”_

“Huh? the paparazzi were at the Ice Castle too?” since Viktor posted all his photos on Instagram, people came from many countries to Hasetsu demanding that they could interview about the meaning behind of Viktor’s photo and his statement to become Yuuri’s coach, so it wasn’t an unusual event when he saw the mass medias were swarming at every place that they could find in order to seek Viktor.

 _“That leeches…can't they see that they just being a bother if this keeps up you never going to train seriously…thanks to that Nikiforov guy…”_ Yuuriko’s grumble was pounding inside of his head like a hammer, it’s a kinda bit sad although they were the same person but the half of him was not welcoming Viktor, instead Yuuriko was being hostile every time Viktor had a chance to touch Yuuri whether it was on purpose or not.

Yuuri promised her that they were going on their “date” as soon as possible, which surprisingly calmed her down but he knew that he couldn’t hold her any longer.

“We better go now, as soon as we reach the Ice Castle the sooner we can start our training.”

 

* * *

 

The triplets do everything they can to hold any paparazzi or crazy fangirls and boys from entering the Ice Castle, despite their little bodies they could hold them without any problem, that was until a teenager walks nonchalantly towards the front door and once they realize it was none other than Yuri Plisetsky himself, the triplets pray that the other Yuuri would not show up right now.

“Huff, huff hey girls, guess what , my weight turned to its normal…”oh, boy.

“Y-Yuuri…” Axel tries to tell him something but he was too tired to comprehend her calling.

“I just can’t wait to train with Vik-ACK?!” Then the angry tiger from Russia suddenly back kicked him without apparent reason, even Yuuriko didn’t even realize that the punk from Grand Prix was here too.

“Owwiee—ouch, wha-what just happen?” then the brat had the nerve to stomped on Yuuri’s forehead and even grind the sole of his shoes on him.

“Oi, pig, where the hell are you doing, because of you that bastard had forgotten his promise to become my coach, apologize now.” Without realizing himself, Yuuriko took charge of his body and with ease, she lifted Yuri’s shoes of from her face and sent him back a little stumble.

“Wha?!”

“Get **_your_** feet **_off_** … ** _my Yuuri_!** ” with a masculine face yet got mixed with a feminine voice, the Japanese skater was standing with his head hung downward.

“The heck…?” Yuri never saw such fierce when he saw the pig below him suddenly glaring at him with such anger, he blinked before saw the timid man he knows was standing at him with a panicked look.

“Yu-Yuri, are you alright?” Yuuri was looked like he just killed his cat on purpose and now his face looked really pale, the blonde kid shook his head and return to his normal facial glare.

“Whatever just take me to Viktor’s place already.” The two of them were on the counter talking about which program that they will use and stuff like that, Yuuri answered that Viktor and he haven’t talked a lot about it.

“What? Then what the hell are you doing all this time?!” he stomped hard on the floor, looking at the taller Japanese in disbelief.

“Heh, guess he will think twice on coaching a loser who cries at the bathroom looking so pathetic…” Yuuriko was ready to strike him once again but this time Yuuri was prepared so he held her before she had the chance to pull that stupid blonde hair.

 _“Why did you stop me, I told you I’m gonna ripped him a new one if he hurts you!”_ Yuuriko was furious, it only takes a matter of time before she explodes and Yuuri wouldn’t be able to control her.

“We have to be the calm side… please, Yuuriko, bear with it, tomorrow, tomorrow we will go on a date, I promised!”

 _“Like… the usual?”_ she asked like a little girl asking permission if she could have a candy before dinner.

“Yes, yes…the park and the ballet studio, you like that don’t you?” when he got no response, his feelings were divided into two, whether he was relief that Yuuriko let him off for a while or it was an uncomfortable feeling because she was up to something.

Yuri didn't understand the man in front of him opened his mouth but he couldn’t hear any voice from his lips, it’s like he was talking to himself.

“Oy…Katsu—” then he saw the smirk, a mocking smirk.

“ _Hmph_ …” he didn’t like the way that Yuuri Katsuki’s smug look, he tilted his head while looking down at him.

“What the hell are you grinning about, you fat ass?!”

“Well, I don’t know for sure but you can ask all of it from Viktor.” He opened the glass door and then saw the famous skater in the world was skating freely like he was composing some program, Yuri saw the choreography and surprised.

“That was the program that he was composed for the next season…”

“Huh?” he saw Viktor was gliding on the ice, flicking his wrists and spinning gracefully.

“You probably didn’t know but Viktor was in the slump lately, he couldn’t find his inspiration…you should know that it was his thing to make a surprise to his fans and if you lost your inspiration it’s just the same that you’re dying…”

_Hmph, what do you expect…_

“Oy, Viktor looks like you having fun, huh?!” Yuri was screaming from the other side of the ice rink, the older male turns around and saw an angry Yuri and a timid Yuuri were standing.

“Ah, Yuri I never knew you came to Hasetsu too…what’s up?”

“HMRGHHH!!!!” Yuuri was looking around and he was panicking because he couldn’t found any trace of Yuuriko’s presence.

“Hmm, if you were growling and giving me that look, it means that there was something I’ve forgotten about?” Viktor was smiling and putting his pointed finger on his lips, like was thinking of something but he couldn’t remember.

_What is this unsettling feeling?_

 

* * *

 

“Ahaha, about that, I’m sorry I totally forgot, you know that I’m a forgetful person?” Yuri was shaking infuriatingly.

“Yeah, I know you had rotten memories…but still, a promise still a promise!”

“Return to Russia with me now!” Yuuri gasped and gave him a terrified look at the silver-haired man, Viktor was thinking hard and then he come out a terrific idea, well for him it was.

“Then how about this, how do you feel if we make a bet?” it managed to lure both Yuris to pay attention.

“I created two programs for my short program, but couldn’t decide which program should I choose. The two Yuris will perform using one of my two programs, these programs were in the same music piece…although each program had a different version.”

“SO in other words, you guys had to dance to the same music…”

“Dance in the same music as this guy?!” the two Yuris were pointing at each others in disbelief.

“Yup, I already completed the choreography for the first program now I need to make a new one for the second…just gimme one week to finish it. Then in two weeks, you guys will have to perform it and I will evaluate it.”

“Wa-wait isn’t this too—” Yuuri was against but the other Yuri accepted the challenge with an excited look.

“Let’s do this, the winner will get what he wants, right?!” they could see the shaped heart smile from Viktor face and how those two pair of blue eyes were shining in delight like a kid that was happy for the early Christmas.

“Just wait a minute!” it was the triplets, standing with a conspiracy look on their faces.

“Let us help you guys with this little competition…allow us to arrange the event, the theme is Hot Springs on Ice!!! Two Yuris will compete with each other and the winner will have Viktor as the coach!”

_No…_

_Something’s wrong here…where’s Yuuriko._

_She not here…_

_Don’t tell me…_

“Yeah, I like that!!! Let’s do this!” Viktor raised his fist in the air along with the triplets, then slowly Yuuri felt that he was seeping, his eyes getting heavier and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

_No…_

_Resist…_

_No, Yuuriko, don’t…_

“ **I HAD ENOUGH!!!** ” a sound of a feminine voice erupted their cheering.

“A woman’s voice?” Yuri asked in surprised.

“Whose voice it was?”

“There was a woman here?” they slowly turned back right where Yuuri was standing, there they saw an angry woman with long black hair that was hung so low and the fringes covered half of her face.

“I had enough with all of this…” the woman looks like she was ready to slaughter anyone that moves.


	2. Battle of Little Kitten and Little Piggy

“Yu-Yuuriko.” Said the triplets when they saw the woman who was now showing her pretty face, she had a long black hair, a luscious pair of lips and she was glaring at the two males in front of her.

“I’m sick with all of this, playing around with my Yuuri as you see fit, he was not a toy…” she was walking in full of rage.

“Uh-uhm, Miss? Where do you come from, you know, this place was rented for the training, right?” Viktor couldn’t pinpoint if he ever saw the girl who was still walking gracefully but full of vengeance, although didn’t know what kind of bad things he had done to this lovely woman.

And then the feminine hand grabbed his front shirt with a strong pull, Viktor almost got dragged by the girl’s grip.

“O-oy!” Yuri shouted in surprised, he’d seen this woman, earlier at the counter when he was teaching the pig a lesson for stealing his soon-to-be coach. “Yuuriko, please put Viktor down.” Lutz was trying calm the angry woman, looks like Yuuriko hasn’t gone out for a long time, so that’s why she was in a berserk mode especially after what Yuri did to Yuuri but the triplets couldn’t understand the reason why she was so pissed at Viktor, like the said Russian male had done something bad to Yuuri. But the girl never listens to them, the only person she’d only hear out was Yuuri.

“Listen here, Nikiforov…as long I’m here, I won’t let you touch or hurt Yuuri anymore…” Viktor had many kinds of relationship in the past, some of them are good and some of them are…well, better left unsaid and been threatened by a girl, who was now gripping his front of his collar was not a surprising experience for him.

But to been choked by a little girl who had the same face with his crush was something else.

The girl had the same eyes as Yuuri’s but more reddish like blood and she had a nice grip on his collar BUT don’t call him Viktor Nikiforov if he can’t make the girl in front of him swoon when he could make all the women kneeling on to the floor just with his signature wink.

“Uhm, miss…could you please let go of my collar, it's starting to hurt now…” he gave her his best smile but the girl didn’t even falter.

Oh well. He wasn’t ready for that flip.

The girl just threw him to the ground, causing the triplets scream in surprise and panic, Yuri in the other hand still confused the newcomer, where did she come from and who is she?

“Viktor, are you alright?” the girls asked the fallen silver-haired man, he groaned in pain while rubbing the back of his spine.

“Ouch, ouch…she really could lift me like a pillow…aw, my back.” He mumbled.

“What the heck is your deal, woman?!” Yuri decided to ask the girl with an angry tone, sure Viktor could be the pain of his ass for all time but that doesn’t mean that he should be treated like that.

“…” the girl turned her head at Yuri instead, her reddish eyes were calculating his appearance from head to toe, her brows were knitting in scrutinize like she was examining a rare animal.

“What the fuck are you looking at, ah?!” Yuri asked again fully glared at the ravenette, which earned him the same amount of glare from her. She scoffed at the teenager.

“Naw, you’re just a baby, don’t think you could act like a big shot and told my Yuuri to retire, not if you haven’t grown any hair down there, boy.” Yurio never felt humiliated like this before, not even Mila had this kind of choice of words when insulting his puberty.

“The fuck are you?” the girl smiled smugly at him and tilted her head slightly, Yuri could see behind her there was Victor who was smiling so tightly and sweating profusely. The girl wears the same jersey as Katsudon, by the way where is …

“Hey, What’s with the commotion?!” a familiar sound of a woman, the others turned to look a brunette wearing a white and pink striped jersey was running towards them with a worried expression plastered on her face.

“MAMA!” the triplets shouted in response.

“Oh, My God, Viktor are you alright? What happened here?” the girl helped Viktor to stand up and checked if he has another wound or not.

“Ah, Yuuko, nice to have you here could you please tell this lovely lady not to enter the ice rink for a while…?” Viktor smiled although she could see that the man was trying to chase away the foreign girl, Yuuko looked at the ravenette before she widened her eyes.

Yuri still haven’t grasped the situation, why in the hell there’s another girl inside this rink and why everyone was paling like a white sheet when the saw this brute girl? Then when he saw the raventte was searching something in her jersey pocket and pulling out a blue object.

She held out blue framed glasses in front of him and when she wore it then everything was click on.

“AAAAHHHHH?!” Yuri shouted while rudely pointed at the woman who was wearing Yuuri’s glasses, the woman looked like a perfect copy of him, except the feminine body part.

“Yuuriko…where’s Yuuri?” Yuuko asked at the female, Viktor turned to the brunette and then looked at the ravenette.

“Wai-wait, Yuuriko?” Yuuko then realized that her best friend didn’t tell anything about his circumstances with the two Russians, in the same time Takeshi, her husband came.

“Hey, guys, what’s wrong and why Yuuriko looked like she was ready to blow everyone in this room?” looking at the confused Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky with the pale Yuuko with the triplets, he then got the gist.

“Oy, someone tells me what the hell is going on here before I’m going mad!” Yuri screamed in frustration when everything was spiraling, he almost pulled out his blond locks.

Yuuko and Takeshi sighed before replying. “Ah, then I guess I need to introduce you guys, who this lady here.” Takeshi beckoned his hand toward the bespectacled woman, the woman didn’t show any reaction and Takeshi let her be.

“Let me introduce you guys, that female that was glaring you guys was Yuuriko, Yuuri’s alter ego.”

…

…

_Oh, Bor…just let me return to Russia already, with all of this nonsense._

 

* * *

 

**Two Hours Later **

The three of them walking together towards Yu-topia Inn, the two Russians male walking a little bit far away from the woman who was shoving her hands into her jacket pocket.

“Why do you have to walk that far?” she asked while turned her head toward the two males.

“W-well…” Viktor was lost in words, while Yuri looked like a scared kitten, ready to claw anyone who dares to make any false move.

“Relax your asses, it’s not like I’m gonna kill you on the spot if you stick close to me.” Both of them shot her a disbelief look.

“Yuuri also keeps telling me not to hurt you guys, so it’s fine.” She said and continue walking, the other didn’t want to test the truth of her words so they keep their distance away from Yuuri’s alter ego.

It took 30 minutes for the to return to Yu-topia and when they arrived at the front door, Hiroko was there to greet them, she was slightly surprised when she saw Yuuriko was standing with the two Russians male behind her looking like terrified animals.

“Ara, Yuuriko-chan, welcome home, Vicchan too and…”

“Ah, this brat is Yuri Plistesky.” Yuuriko introduced the blond hair teenager, ignoring his protest.

“Is he going to stay here too?” she asked in delight, Yuuriko nodded at her before turned her view at his new guest.

“Listen here, punk…you may stay here for a while and you don’t have to pay the room since I’m going to put you in the storage room in Viktor’s room.” Yuri knew there is a word of “but” in those sentences.

“But…” _what did he tell you?_

“If you try anything funny, like intimidating my Yuuri again…remember, I will be the one you should feel intimidated…” she said in low tone, Viktor never seen the Russian’s Tiger was stiff as a brick when a woman talking to him, mostly when his fangirls came around he always shouted at them and sometimes had the urge to call them ugly but Viktor and Yakov always reprimanded him from doing so.

Then Yuuriko disappears from them view, telling the inn staff that she wants to soak in the onsen right now.

“God, Viktor how the hell did you get in this mess?” Yuri asked while still standing at the front corridor with his rink-mate.

“Oh, Yuri I wish I knew...”

“Whatever, it doesn’t change the fact that the witch agreed that the bet is still on.” It was a surprising event when the two Russian males met the infamous Yuuri’s alter ego, compare to the timid and shy Yuuri Katsuki, this Yuuri(ko) person was far scarier and bolder compared to Yuri’s teenage tantrum.

“I’m surprised to see that woman agreed to participate the competition after what she said about squeezing out our life if we do something bad to Yuuri…” Viktor said in astonishment, they went to the second floor so Yuri could put his luggage before went to the hot spring.

“That woman said she’s gonna put me into the storage room…the nerve of that witch.” Yuri grumbled in annoyance when he remembered the arrogance on Yuuriko’s face. Sure he came to Hasetsu without notice and shouted that he will stay with Yuuri and Viktor but, a little bit hospitality from the host would be nice, he thought.

“Well, look at the bright side, the host spring in this place is great.” Viktor tried to cheer him up.

“Geh, I don’t want to share the same bathroom with other people naked!” Yuri slammed the door which he assumed to be his room yet after a few seconds a loud sound of grumbling sounds came out from inside Yuri’s room could be heard.

In the end, Yuri did soak in a large wooden pail filled with hot spring water, he sighed in the delight when he could feel the bone inside of him relax.

Yuri was also been introduced with Yuuri Katsuki’s favorite dish called Kastudon or Pork Cutlet Bowl in English, he gulped down the delicious food without even chewing the rice first, Viktor mused that the poor kitten was probably really hungry when he came to Hasetsu without a guardian.

After eating the delicious feast, Yuri slumped down on the wooden table with Viktor indulging himself with one bottle of beer, the two male didn’t expect a sound of shoji door was shifted and showed the person who they don’t want to face right now.

It was Yuuriko wearing a blue shirt and dark trouser holding a tray of a bowl filled with rice and kinds of vegetables on top of it, she had a cold look at the two before putting down her food and eat slowly, like a proper lady.

“…”

“…er, hi, Yuuriko.” The female picked her broccoli and eat it with a silence, Hiroko smiled at her and then a sound of another woman came out wearing red clothes similar with the inn staffs usually wear.

“Yuuri, ah it’s Yuuriko, you had another visitor, huh?” it was Mari and as an instinct, Yuri who had the similar name turned his face and facing the woman who called his name with an “Ah” tone.

Of course knowing Mari’s weird taste comparing Yuri’s face with one of her favorite band she squealing like any fangirls would do and when Hiroko explained to her daughter that the kid has the same name, Mari announced to everyone inside the dining room that Yuri will be called Yurio despite the protest.

“Good for you, Yurio.” said Viktor smiling.

“Shut up that’s not my name!” and earned a light laugh from Viktor, Yuuriko looked at the expression and felt a slight pang from her chest.

No, it wasn’t hers, it was… Yuuri's.

_So, this is the feeling that you felt when you see them, huh? You were wondering if you will be able to talk with Viktor, like the way Yurio did, eh? Since Yuri has more potential more than us…_

Without the two males noticing, Yuuriko stood up from her unfinished dinner and proceed to bring all her belongings toward Ice Castle, Yuuriko jogged through the night with Makachin in tow with her, it seems the poodle was taking a liking not only Yuuri but also his alter ego. That brat was pretty confident, saying he will win the Grand Prix Final on his first run as a senior skater.

That brat was comfortable with Viktor, something that we lack since I don’t like Viktor at all and while Yuuri was too afraid to talk with someone who he worships since a kid.

Compared to us, that brat much more…

 

* * *

 

“Huh? where’s Yuuriko?” asked Viktor laying on the tatami floor while Yuri still slumped down on to the dining table feeling full for the great food, Mari came and picked the empty beer bottle and Yuri’s plate.

“She left a while ago. At a time like this, those two had been at Minako-san’s place or Ice Castle.” Mari explained to the older male before continuing.

“They've always been that way.” Viktor then went outside, noticing that his dog would probably be with Yuuriko since the poodle seemed to take a shine on the Japanese skater, he accidentally caught Yuuri or Yuuriko feed the large poodle with a jerky beef when no one noticing which earn trust from the cute dog.

He shook his head remembering Yuuri’s cute face when he feeds Viktor’s pet. He asked a few locals that could speak English for a direction to Minako’s place, which he soon to know a place named Kachu Snack Bar with Minako as the owner, she indulges him with a Japanese traditional bottle liquor.

“Ah, Yuuriko? She’s not here. By “my place” Mari meant my ballet studio.” Minako said leaning her arm on the table facing Viktor.

“Minako-san, do you know who is Yuuriko and where did she come from?” the owner blinked a few second before sighed.

“So that’s why you asked Yuuriko not Yuuri when you came here, so you already met her, huh?” Viktor nodded.

“It wasn’t my place to say it since I wasn’t there where the accident happened, I think it was better if you asked Yuuri’s childhood friends. Although it was even better if Yuuri told you himself.”

“Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori, right?”

“Yes, those two was with him when that accident happened…”

 

* * *

 

“We didn’t know much of her original background but she only appears when Yuu-kun feeling depressed or threatened although on some rare occasion she will appear on her own will and Yuuri didn’t always remember when she was in charge of his body…” Yuuko explained to the silver-haired man.

“Either way, the doctor said that she came out when Yuuri was in elementary school, lots of kids making fun of him and bullying him just because of his passion for ballet, then one day from the oral abuse it turned into physically…then when we were called from the hospital, the other students said a little girl appeared and beat all the bullies…” it was Takeshi who continue the explanation.

Viktor widened his eyes when he heard that, he didn’t move his head instead he glance at the woman who was now standing with a determine eyes.

“Yuuko, I want to do that…” they heard Yuuriko speak from the rink, she couldn’t see the extra people inside Yuuko’s office.

“Ah, of course, I will play the music, just go to your first position,” Yuuko said in a gentle tone from the speaker but Yuuriko ignored her and opened the jacket, she placed it on the barrier before return into the middle of the rink.

“Does she always that cold to you?” Viktor asked at Yuuko, the girl smiled.

“Yuuriko…never likes any human being except Yuuri, I think she was jealous of me when we were younger, Yuuri always followed me and Takeshi like a lost puppy and I think she still saw me as her competitor.”

A competitor huh, if Yuuriko was that cold toward Yuuko, what about him? Will he be able to convey this feeling toward Yuuri if Yuuriko always deemed him as an enemy?

[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPFbJdKmXqE)

They hear a sound of violin with piano played together for the first time, Viktor blinked when he heard the music, it was different from Stammi Vicino but something from this music and Yuuriko’s expression.

It was an expression that couldn’t be made just by acting, Yuuriko used her feeling just what he saw when Yuuri skated his program, Yuuri could portray the story and the meaning behind the story, it was a loneliness and longed for someone.

Yuuriko spreads both of her hands before make a cross sign in the air, then she moved gracefully to the right, before make a small circle.

“I never heard this kind of music…does Yuuriko also do figure skates?” Viktor asked yet his eyes couldn’t stop to follow every of Yuuriko’s movement, she was graceful, broken yet unstoppable like she was free from the shackle that binds her body.

“Well technically, she’s inside Yuuri’s body so everything that boy do, she could follow up just like a reflection in the mirror. If you guys didn’t know about this thing, you’re all probably would have thought that they were inseparable twins when they were on the ice and this is why people are rooting for them to come back…”

 _“Yuuri, we make a promise right?”_ she said in her mind, in this part she had to make a triple axel jump, Yuuri’s favorite move.

“So there you are…Vik-?!” they didn’t expect another extra guest came to watch Yuuriko’s performance, it was Yuri Plisetsky! That we will take the gold medal this season! Put more of your trust to me! Yuri’s eyes were widened, that woman, she too could do the jump?!

What is that woman go on about?!

While Viktor was astonished by what his eyes saw, even though what Yuuko said was true, that high…even for someone who could only copy the movement but to be able to do a perfect rotation and decent high of triple axel, it’s impossible.

Maybe this Yuuriko person was not a regular woman.

Then after she turned to the barrier painted in the color of the blue she had to do a flip jump and followed with toe loop.

!!

She nailed it, and she turned with a small spin while fluttering her arms like she had a pair of wings behind her back.

Viktor blinked, eyes shone full of enlightenment.

“This is it…” he said to himself. All the quads and those jump, Yuri Plisetsky had no problem with many kinds of jumps but when Yuuriko does it all, she was…

Every time she does all the jumps it appeared like she was about to leave her body and flying into the air, it makes him shudder in anticipation and eerie, everything she does felt so phenomenal.

Like she bewitching him, making him unable to look away.

“What the, it looks like a full set of program…”Yuri said in disbelief, he has underestimated the piggy, he saw the woman’s step sequence, it feels something spiritual when she makes a hand gesture like she was calling on someone.

“Yuuri always come here or to Minako sensei’s place when he felt anxious, sometimes when he felt inspired, together with Yuuriko they choreography their own program, although they never use it in the competition…Yuuri was the one who does the dance as the character and Yuuriko were the ones who tells the story behind it…”

If the pig could pull out something like this, why did he lose the Grand Prix at that time? If those two could do something like this together, Viktor will probably have some serious trouble.

The teenager saw at his rink mate who was still focus on looking at the female figure who was doing her combination spin as the last part of the routine.

He never saw a beautiful Biellmann spin as Yuuriko did now.

The fast the sound of the violin was played, the faster she did the spin and when it reached the last, she stopped and fling back her arms to the back and raised her head, like she was finally out from everything that binds and held her back.

At the end, she kneeled on the ice while putting one of her hand onto her chest and the other pointed to the sky, her fingers were curled like she was desperate to clutch someone’s arm.

 

* * *

 

“Yuuriko!!! That was so cool! I never see you skate before, it was awesome.” Yuuko shouted from the other side of the office, Viktor and Yuri gaped in disbelief, what does Yuuko mean by the first time?

“Like what my wife said, Yuuri does all the dancing but Yuuriko never step on the ice…” Takeshi said when he saw the two Russians were still lost in thought. Yuuriko looked at them and knitted here eyebrows like she was displeased that someone had been peeping here when she was doing her routine.

“What are you two staring at, it’s rude.” She said in a chilling tone and like a spell the two gentlemen were snapped from the daydreaming.

Yuuko brought her jersey and give it to the ravenette who took it without any comment, she didn’t have to because it would be a waste of breath if she tried to remind Yuuko to keep out the others from watching her doing the dance.

“Ah, it’s closing time…” Yuuko said when she glance at the timer on the wall, and like a switch had been turned off Yuuriko lose her conscious making the other panic when they saw that.

“Yuuri!” Viktor was the first who walk towards the falling woman.

“What do we do now, Yuuko, does this happens sometimes?” he asked.

“Uh-huh, when she forced herself out, she will out of steam after that but don’t worry, it’s nothing serious because Yuuri will return and he will on his feet when he gets enough rest. Look.” Viktor couldn’t believe his eyes, the female figure who he was holding right now was turning into the man.

The long black hair was no longer been seen instead it was replaced with the short hair version.

It was Yuuri, he’s back!

“Yuuri…” Viktor said in a soft tone, his silver hair covered half of his face so no one could see his current expression, but Yuuko could feel that he was relieved that the real Yuuri finally came.

“Come one let’s get this guy home and leave him rest… I’ll get the key car.” Takeshi patted on Viktor’s shoulder before he rose from his position, the famous skater still holding Yuuri’s unconscious body.

There are so many kinds of questions that he would like to ask this boy.

How?

Why?

And much more…

“Viktor…” it was Yuuko’s voice, snapping him from his train of thought, he looked up and see that the woman gave him a knowing look, she knew what was he thinking right now but it wasn’t the time nor the place to ask the poor boy.

 

* * *

 

 _“Yuuri…Yuuri, it’s time to wake up…”_ a familiar sound calling his name, he blinked his eyes for adjusting the small light came crawling from the curtain.

“Yuuriko…?” he mumbled, the said girl flew and circling his laying body, the woman looked sad and worried.

“What happened? I can’t remember anything, did you came out yesterday?” he asked the astral girl, who was nodded her head in shame and guilt, Yuuri sighed tiredly knowing that the others are aware of her existence there’s no turning back.

 _“Yuu-Yuuri, I’m so sorry, I forced myself out when you were not ready…”_ Yuuri was silent, he changes his sleeping clothes into a red striped black shirt and black pants for a jog.

“Yuuriko, you know that if you forcing yourself out it will damage our synchronize wave…as the result, I could damage my brain and it could turn into amnesia… unlike you, you could remember both of my memories and yours but I can’t…I even forgot my friends from elementary—”

Yuuriko hugged him from behind, knowing that she could see his expression but she knew that he was upset with her behavior.

“—because of it, I just couldn’t bear the thought that someday I will forget everything…my family, the other skaters, Viktor…and even you.”

 _“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry, Yuuri…I wouldn’t force myself out again…that will be the last, I will only appear if you felt threaten or if you call me…please, forgive me.”_ The two of them stayed in the spot for a few minutes, recollecting the previous event, with Yuuriko told him that the Russian skaters watched their performance without her knowing and earned her an earful of scolding from Yuuri for doing something reckless.

“Geez, I just couldn’t take my eyes on you, Yuuriko…”he said after done chiding his alter ego.

 _“I’m sorry but I was stressed that time…so I decided to use the rink and get done with it…”_ she tried to explained the heated feeling inside her chest towards her Yuuri, who then nodded in understanding, it wasn’t fully her fault for doing the routine and been seen by the uninvited guests.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs, I think the others were already up…” Yuuri said with Yuuriko following him, she floated while hugging her Yuuri on the shoulders.

When Yuuri slid the door, he could see Viktor and Yuri were eating their breakfast, Viktor greeted him with a bright smile while Yuri still looked at him like a dirt he was which earned a low growl from Yuuriko, of course, the teen couldn’t see her form but he could felt an uneasy feeling roaming around his body, instead looking at Yuuri, the boy pretend to focus on his food.

“How are you today Yuuri? Feeling better?” Viktor asked him in a slight worry tone but he still smiled sweetly, which earned a confused look from Yuuri, he didn’t know what happened when Yuuriko took his body and he still doesn’t understand what was Viktor deal, why he always smiling at him without any apparent reason? “Uhm, I’m feeling fine, I guess?” Yuuri answered, testing the water since he didn’t sure himself.

“Splendid! Because today I will show you the music that you two will use for your short program, we will go to Ice Castle after we’re done with the breakfast.

Yuri looked at his food, it was sunny side egg and French toast. He took a bite of the food before continue eating, Viktor and Yuri watching at Yuuri munching the food like a squirrel, a cute one.

Yuuriko glared at the oblivious men, since the look that they gave to his Yuuri was slightly disgusting and annoying, if only she could touch them, she would slap the bitch out of them for looking at her Yuuri with the impure look, especially the Nikiforov guy.

 _“Why is he looking at you so disgustingly…it gives me the creepy vibe of it, tell him to stop doing that.”_ Yuuriko whispered right next to Yuuri’s ear and the boy spontaneously looked up from his food and sure enough, Viktor was leaning his head onto his palm looking him with an interest look.

“Viktor…something wrong with my face?” the older male smiled before shook his head a no.Yuuriko didn’t buy it.

_Strange…_

 

* * *

 

“Now, I will play the first music for your short program, now listen carefully and tell me your opinion about it.” Viktor pressed the remote button and the two Yuris were listening to the first music, it something religious, so innocent when Yuuriko heard the melody.

“This piece comes in two arrangements and with different themes, On Love: Eros and Agape.”

“Have you ever thought about love?” the two males shook their head a no.

“I see, so tell what do you feel when you hear this music?”

“It’s very clear and innocent, like someone who doesn’t know what is love yet.” Yuri looked at his side and then turned his head at Viktor.

“I don’t like this one. This innocence crap makes me wanna barf.” The teen wriggling his tongue in disgust, Yuuri scoffed at his antics.

“Yeah, it’ll be a universe disaster if you pick this piece…your face might fool others but inside you’re rotten to the core.” it was a sound of a feminine voice came from Yuuri’s mouth, it was Yuuriko who commented that.

“Wha-?! You wanna go me, you fucking bi-witch?!” Yuri snapped at the timid Japanese skater who was now trying to reprimand his alter ego to come out and tried to choke the angry teen.

 **“Now.”** Viktor cut them before this fighting turns into a blood war, with two Yuris at each other throats.

“This is the second piece.” This one is different, it was livelier, fiery and more spirit, it was mixed a sound of violin, guitar, it feels like listening flamenco and tango combined.

“It’s more lively…” said Yuuri, he felt Yuuriko stirred up when she heard the second music, her eyes were shining in delight like she found an enlightenment, he wondered if she like this piece compare the first one.

“Viktor, I want this one.” Yuri glanced again at Yuuri dared him to choose the same piece as him.

 _“Yuuri, I think you should take the first piece, it fits with your image and persona, I can feel it!”_ said Yuuriko in delight although there’s a slight disappointment in her eyes when she facing him still flowing in the air.

“But…” _I thought you wanted the second piece?_

“The first piece is called On Love: Agape, the theme is unconditional love.” Yuuriko grinned it was a perfect theme for her Yuuri, while the said male nodded in understanding.

“While this one is called On Love: Eros, the theme is sexual love.” Yuri smiled and nodded with a smug expression.

“I’ll have you two skate to these opposing themes and this is how I’m assigning them.” Viktor gave them a serious look before pointing at Yuuri first.

“Yuuri, you will skate to Eros!” he pointed at Yuri.

“Yurio, you will skate Agape, instead!” they were dumbfounded at first before everything clicks on.

…

…

“Fucking switch them! That piece isn’t me at all!”

“Eh, eh?!” Viktor smiled at them innocently before answering their protest about the assignment.

“But you have to do the opposite of what people would expect. How else will you guys surprise them? That’s my motto.” Yuuriko had the feeling that guy will use that kind of answer in order to silence the two Yuris.

 _Well, I had no problem with that since I already come up a good story for the Eros, the problem was how will Yuuri accepted this song and did he had any confidence to be something that he wasn’t used to_. Yuuriko mused while looking at her Yuuri with a slight concern.

“Actually, you’re both far mediocre and ordinary than you think.” _This guy needs to shut his mouth for a while_ , Yuuriko shot a deathly glare at the silver-haired skater.

“You need to be more self-aware, you know?” Yuri and Yuuri were shocked when Viktor said that he was surprised that they actually could choose their own image.

“But in audience perspective, both of you are just a piglet and a kitten having a fight. If you guys aren’t up to my standards by next week, I won’t choreograph either of your programs.” Viktor pointed at the two Yuris, challenging them to be at their best at the competition.

“Both of you are my fans, I’m sure you guys are able to pull it through, though.” He touched his lips with his point finger, examining their reaction. Yuuri was in thoughts, will he be able to manage and surpass Viktor’s expectations? Yuuriko will help him sure but will it be enough for both of them?

“Fine.” He heard Yuri said in determination.

“I’ll skate on Agape since my senior debut depends on this! So you better give me a good damn program that could make me win!” Yuri stomped on the ice rink facing the taller Russian, who was giving him a look and smile like he was looking at a small cat throwing rampage.

“Well, that depends on you, whether you’ll win or not. If it was me, I will win for sure.” He replied with a hint of mock and cockiness, Yuri tempted to wiped that annoying expression by spraying him using the ice underneath his blade skate.

“If I win, you’ll drag your ass back to Russia and be my coach!” Yuri already stated his winning condition.

“Sure.” Viktor said flippantly.

Yuuri widened his eyes, didn’t Viktor promising him that he will be his coach? But now, if somehow Yuri won the competition that means…

_Yuuri…_

Will he be alone again?

_No, you still got me!_

“What about you Yuuri?” they turned to the stood still Japanese.

“Eh?”

“If you win, what would you like to do?” Viktor replied again his question apparently he didn’t get the first question, so the taller male replying again the similar question.

_What…_

_I want?_

_If I win?_

_Could I win this?_

_“Trust yourself more Yuuri, and don’t forget you still have me as your partner. I promised you, we will be able to do this!”_ Yuuriko voice echoed inside his head, making all the negative thoughts vanished from his mind.

 _“Try to remember what do like most and want to grab right now.”_ Yuuriko soothing voice whispered in his left ear.

“Katsudon…I want to eat Katsudon again with Viktor…” this earned a confused look from Viktor and disbelief stare from Yuri.

_Good, there’s no turning back now, Yuuri! Say it!_

“I want to keep winning and eat many Katsudon with Viktor.” Yuuriko smiled in understanding since she knows that Yuuri by nature was the type who didn’t want to lose on anyone and he was a bit competitive person, it was a scary yet beautiful persona that her Yuuri possessed.

“So that’s why I will skate Eros and I will give it all the Eros I’ve got!” he declared with confident, something that he forgot that he had one but never be able to convey it.

Viktor’s lips were trembling and he smiled so widely, even his eyes shook in delight.

“That’s it…that’s exactly what I like!” Yuuriko looked again at the weird Russian skater when she saw that expression of Viktor.

She knew the expression that this male held right now, it wasn’t difficult if you’re part of an astral being and a very observant one.

Those eyes…

They were screaming in love…

Which something she feared most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry it was rather short, since in this chapter there supposed to be a little illustration to guide you guys through the story ( But this dumbass forgot to scan the picture.) I'm terribly sorry.
> 
> song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPFbJdKmXqE (if somehow the (X) didn't work)
> 
> I see you guys next week, though there's no official or exact time for me to update the story, but I promise to update you guys if something happens to me.
> 
> till next week!


	3. Eros is Yuuri but Yuuriko is Phyllis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can update the new chapter so sorry for the late update and slow response but I had my reason, which will be explained at the end of the story, so enjoy!
> 
> P.S if you guys saw a word of "SHE" in a bold text it indicates Yuuriko's role in her own interpretation of Eros. and plus, fanarts, yeah by me [though I used to use my cousin's scanner, so sorry for the poor quality]

“So, I will play Yurio’s part,” Viktor said and allowed Yuuri to press the play button, the same song of a young woman’s voice could be heard and Viktor was dancing in the ice like he was an angel, learning to know love.

“Agape… an unconditional love, God’s love which was infinite, self-sacrificing and uncalculating…” Yuuri watched in full content like he was experiencing something so holy and sacred, an angel who shares an undivided love.

“It’s very difficult if Victor could pull it off…what about Yuri?” the raventte glance to his side where the young blond kid was watching the performance, his green eyes was capturing every Viktor’s graceful moves on the ice.

Yuuriko was also watching at the silver-haired man, her expression was unreadable, her eyes were gleaming and she was giving a contemplated look like she was trying to figure something about the choreography but couldn’t pin point what is.

“Well something like that, how about it?” Viktor was done with the routine; Yuuri blinked in realization while Yurio shares a bored look and said that he got the gist of it, once again surprising Yuuri.

“Now, it’s Yuuri’s turn.” Yuuko was kind enough to volunteer by helping them pushing play button so Yuuri could focus more on Viktor’s choreography, although he could hear Yuuriko was scoffed at the excuse and mumbled that the brunette just wants to see her idol was doing some action.

Then he heard the string of guitar which was a cue for Victor to start his first step, he gracefully twirled his hands and make a seductive smile by tossing a look that managed to make Yuuko nosebleed and Yuuriko’s eyes twitch in annoyance.

“Guwaah!” both Yuris were terrified at the effect when they saw the brunette was sprawling on the floor, Yuri tried to hold the fainted woman and asked if she was okay, while Yuuri and Yuuriko keep watching the performance with a calculative look.

“This…this…this is too much, this is too much of Eros even a man like me could be pregnant any second!” Yuuri was blushing profusely and shaking in embarrassment, the Viktor in front of him was a dangerous species and no one could look away when his gaze was fixated on them, in this case, Yuuri.

 _"He spores the whole rink with pheromone-like an animal in heat what do you think, Yu—eh Yuuri?!"_ Yuuriko was aghast when she saw her Yuuri was standing rooted to the ground with a bashful look, just like a young maiden been seduced by an incubus.

“Can I, can I skate this…?” Yuuri held his face, a dilemma between how embarrassing he was and how could he skate something that wasn’t him? Everyone knows him as a skater with a fragile ice-heart and skating something so seductive and wild like Eros wasn’t completely portraying him.

But Viktor said that he couldn’t make an image of himself, the public who came to watch the competition was the one who deciding his image, whether he was just a plain Yuuri Katsuki or a seductive player Yuuri Katsuki.

“Okay, Yuuri how do you think?” then he snapped from his thought and saw Viktor was standing in front of him with a knowing smile like he was caught doing something naughty behind Viktor’s back.

“Oh, uhm, it was _very_ Eros!” he answered with a stiff posture like he was in a military training, Viktor smiled softly and agreed with the opinion.

“I know right? Now let’s talking about the program composition, what kind of quads can you land?” Viktor cooked his hips to the left side, purposely to make Yuuri flustered again and Yuuriko was screeching in detest.

“Oh, I can do toe loop, I can land salchow in practice but never in the competition…bu-but I think I can do it if I try hard!” Yuuri didn’t know who he was trying to convince, toward Viktor or to himself? Viktor touched his lips with his pointer finger and then gave a conclusion.

“Okay, then you can practice the basics. I’ll teach Yurio first.” He said flippantly.

“Eh?”

“Since I won’t teach you anything you can’t do right now.” Viktor reasoned with him.

“Just how many times you have messed up during competition.” Yurio on the other side of the barrier was smugly smirking at the reminder, Yuuriko gave a death glare at the blonde Russian then averted her cold gaze back to Viktor.

She really hated these two pompous Russian, if only Yuuri let her switch bodies for just a minute, she’ll show them a thing or two about bullying her Yuuri, after all, she still had unfinished business with them, especially the Plisetsky brat.

“You have the skill to win, why can’t you make it happen?”

“Well, that probably…”

_‘We both know this better than anyone, yuuri…’_

“Because I ( _we_ ) lacked confidence…” Yuuri answered truthfully, Viktor ignored the other word of ‘we’ since he knows it direct towards the other Yuuri and he could feel the atmosphere was a little dampened when they were discussing Yuuri’s lack of confidence.

“Yup, that’s why it’s my job to make you feel confidence in yourself.” He skates slowly towards the Japanese skater and with a blink of ice Viktor was standing so closely in front of his face, his dainty finger touched Yuuri’s chin and lifted his head so gently.

The two male was staring at each other’s eyes, Viktor was rubbing the bottom of Yuuri’s lips, feeling the soft yet chapped lips under his thumb, Yuuri was paralyzed with the intimate motion, he was trapped with Viktor’s blue eyes, like the silver-haired male could see inside his soul through the penetrating look.

“OY, VIKTOR, AREN’T YOU GONNA TEACH ME FIRST, YA ASSWIPE!” Yuuriko had to thank the little Yuri to yelled at them before she could rip off Viktor’s hand away from Yuuri's plump lips.

 _"Yuuri!"_ she immediately floated and encircling her arms around Yuuri’s neck, protecting him from the thirsty beast called Viktor Nikiforov.

“I’m okay…just a bit shakin up…” Yuuri said after he calmed his poor heart for beating so hard, Yuuriko narrowed her eyes at the ravenette but decided not to pry more, instead, she turned her view at the two Russian skaters, her eyes followed their movement and conversation but her head was still steady facing Yuuri. She never likes uninvited guests after all.

 _“Yuuri, I think we need to think hard what Eros meant for us…just leave those guys alone.”_ Yuuriko said in firm tone and it is final for Yuuri, he can’t protest at her words and leave the two skaters.

Takeshi was kind enough for helping him to cool down after the training, Yuuri already pictured a story of a Casanova went into a town and swooned every woman he could found, then when he heard the most beautiful woman in the town, he already set a mission to woo her and win her heart yet the woman was never persuaded by his sweet words and the two were playing the love game.

“Then after she couldn’t make a right decision and fell to his hand, at the same time the man got bored and leave her then continue his journey to the next city.” Yuuri finished his story with a pose while standing on the bench, Takeshi clapped his hand and with a flat tone complementing the skater.

“But still…that’s totally not you.” He said in morbid expression.

“How about you change the main story, Victor will never know the difference.” The large man suggested

“If it’s Viktor he could pull it off since he was a genius but he also said that I need to do that in my own way interpret the dance…” Yuuri said when he remembered Viktor told him to think harder about Eros and this story was the closest on how he should portray when he saw Viktor’s choreograph.

“You never skate such program, where you had to express love and that kind of erotic sense, right?” his friend says, both Yuuri and Yuuriko knew from the experience on how he portrays himself as a person who never knew love and how should they express it.

“Yeah, I just hope I could be better and skate the same ice as Victor though…”

“You think, you could do better than Viktor?” when he realize he mumbled loud enough for Takeshi to heard it, the tanned man smirked in a mocking way ready to spew out some words that mostly will lower his self-confidence.

“Wa-wait what I meant is—!!!”

“Well, there’s no way you could beat the most handsome and famous bachelor in the world when it comes of sexiness.” although Yuuri knows that the big guy didn’t mean any harm but the what’s done is done, Yuuriko was furious and she didn’t hesitate to glare the older male.

“Since you’re still a virgin though hahahahaaa~!!!” that does it, she threw an object and it flew passing Takeshi’s right ear, almost scratching him.

It was a trash can.

…

…

…

“Let’s just call it a day, yeah?”

“Yeah…”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

“No, it’s not good enough, there’s no Agape in it!” Viktor and Yuri were still on the ice rink, the blonde Russian panted heavily when the silver haired man stopped him in the middle of his skating.

“I…pant…pant…just don’t get it, where did I go wrong, huh?! I did everything just like you showed me!” Yuri spoke in the middle of taking a breather, he bends half of his torso and grasped the fabric of his trouser.

“It’s just I can’t see the Agape in you, Yurio…you see, once you know what Agape meant for you, you’ll be able to go to the second steps…sure, you dance and skate beautifully enough to copy mine and everyone would enamor when they saw it but…”

“You’re too greedy and ambitious.” it jabbed him through the heart.

“It’s good to have a confident but too much of it will cover the inner beauty and its meaning. The Pureness.” Yuri had enough with beauty this and pure that, Viktor said that he lacks purity or some shit, well fuck that!

“Then, what do you think of Agape, Viktor?!” instead of a clear answer, the older male was laughing softly and it felts like he had been treated as a child by the other skater no, more like a baby.

“It’s a feeling, of course, I couldn’t tell you about it, why do you have to think so hard about something that couldn’t be explained so scientific?” the Russian Tiger gritted his teeth in frustration about it.

“What you need is a religious activity and meditate, I know, let’s go to the temple right now!” he suggest even though it doesn’t concern Yuri’s protest about the idea.

“What?!” the two Russians were rushed to the temple in Hasetsu, thanks for the kindness of Yuuko by taking them to one of the family’s temple, Viktor forced his way to the head priest in order to guide his young rinkmate to find the meaning of pureness and unconditional love by participating the Zen meditation, which in Yuri’s own self-translated was: **Being whipped with a wooden stick on your shoulder if you fucked it up.**

Which resulting him being whipped by the priest for talking crassly at his young age.

When they got back, Yuuri stared at the two skaters with a questioning look although Yuri’s penetrate glare managed to shut him up for asking, he asked one of the staff to prepare some cold towel for Yuri, since the boy looked like his soul has been sucked out from his body while Viktor was looking pretty much the same like he was in the morning, chipper and noisy.

“Come on, let’s go to the _onsen_ …I mean the hot spring, thought you guys could use some of it.” He walked ahead first to make sure that the _Rotenburo_ room is ready, they soaked in the hot spring and let out a relief mixed with a tired sigh.

Yuuri was thinking hard about his previous talk with Takeshi and Yuuriko’s advice about thinking something so desirable and makes him loses his mind completely. The only thing that he could list on his mind right now, is about sexiness and eroticism, which in Yuuriko’s case was a no-no, since it will lead them to nowhere for depending something from the outside.

 _"Yuuri, maybe it’s time for us to head back, if you stay up longer without eating dinner, it will be bad for your body…"_ Yuuriko’s soothing voice helped him relax, by the time he’s about to stand up from the pool, Viktor had to show up and standing in front of the two Yuris with his glorious naked body.

The two of Yuris were looking at him tiredly, even Yuuri was too dead tired to express his shyness in front of his naked idol while Yuuriko had a thought that the silver-haired man in front of her was mentally ill and fancy of being an exhibitionist as his future career.

“Hey you guys, how about taking a photo of me in the hot spring?” in an instant Yuuri flatly declined the suggestion by saying that they’re not allowed to take any picture inside of the hot spring, Viktor gave out a dramatically gasp when he heard it.

Once the three skaters were out from the hot spring, Yuri and Yuuri was leaning on the dinner table and Viktor was still energetic to enjoy the delicacy of Yuuri’s mother’s cook. Yuuriko flew on the air with a worried look at her Yuuri, she encircled her hands around the Japanese male’s body to soothing his warm body, she rubbed her cheek on the top of Yuuri’s head and inhaled the flowery smell from the shampoo, she loved it.

While Yuuri was trying so hard on thinking what Yuuriko just told him in the afternoon, the two of them decided to discuss the meaning of Eros based on their perspective. Yuuriko said that she couldn’t see Yuuri as a playboy because it is not him, even though how hard he tried to be it, she couldn’t just get the grasp of it, instead she told him to think something, anything that he so desires and couldn’t bear to have it, makes him crazy enough just by thinking of it.

The woman also said it could be something abstract, it doesn’t have to refer to any beings or object, it could be something far from his mind yet closed to him all the time. Then when he saw the bowl of his favorite food, a bowl of warm Katsudon, he unconsciously blurts it out.

“That’s it, it was Katsudon, this is my Eros!” Viktor and Yuri shared an incredulous look, the teen commented about how in the hell Yuuri had the absurd idea of using a bowl of rice as his inspiration and even said that Yuuri already lost his mind, which causes his food fell down to his lap. Yuri screeched in panic when he saw his dinner was ruined.

“Shit, is this your girl's doing, Piggy?!” next it was his drink got splashed on the tatami floor, Yuri then closed his mouth and looked around to see if Yuuriko will throw any kinds object towards him.

Yuuri looked to his left, right on the corner where the TV was stand on the drawer table and stared there for a long time, enough to send chills on both the Russian males’ spine, since the way Yuuri stare without even blinking was enough proof that he was looking at his alter ego.

“W-well, I think that’s a start, we could use food as a concept, then.” He said while whipping the sweat on his forehead, although he was glad that Yuuri finally found the inspiration of Eros, he couldn’t help but felt…unsatisfied and bothered by the fact that he was expecting something far from that.

Something that could make him felt he was inside of Yuuri’s circle.

Something that could make him felt needed by the Japanese skater.

Something that could make him felt that he was…

_What?_

_He was what?_

_What was he in Yuuri’s eyes?_

He keeps staring at the tow Yuris engaged on a small talk about Yuuri apologise for Yuuriko’s outburst and Yuri was sitting dumbfound at the gesture since he just got poltergeist-ed by the said alter ego.

Unknown to him that a certain female with dark hair and red wine eyes were shifting her glare from Yuri towards him, Yuuriko’s eyes gives a glow and calculating look when she saw how Viktor slowly changed his facial expression from panicking to disappointment and it result in something that she never saw when she spends her time observing him…

Viktor’s expression hardened and his eyebrows were knitting, enough to see a wrinkle on his forehead, his lips were curling upward and his eyes shows a determination.

She really needs to keep Viktor out from Yuuri’s life, if she considers him as a threat, no, he was a potential threat at the beginning he set foot in front of Yu-topia and that was her first mistake not to realize it, she had to fix this before her Yuuri got hurt.

She never trusts any human in her life, especially a shining person such as Viktor Nikiforov.

 

* * *

 

They spend days after days practicing on the rink, jogging near Hasetsu Castle and of course one of Yurio’s favorite activities, meditate at the waterfall.

He really enjoys meditating at the waterfall, if Viktor recommends it then he will do it without any complain if that what it takes to beat Katsudon.

Yup, he really likes the cold sensation from the fresh water came down from the stream. He is totally in.

…

…

...

He's going to scream, really loud.

Hahaha, no seriously, he hates it so much.

He was going to kill Viktor if he gets sick.

...

“Why the fuck I had to do this shit…” he grumbled while next to him was none other than Yuuri Katsuki himself who were also complaining the same thing.

“Agape this, Agape that…screw with that, who has a time for Agape…” Yurio mumbles until when he felt how heavy and hard for him to keep both of his eyes open, he saw the flashback of the cold day of Rusia.

He walks with his Dedushka after the practice, young Yuratchka said that he was fine if his mother wasn’t there to watch him skating and his grandpa was smiling so proudly at him.

Then he heard a soft voice came out from another man, a lot younger.

“Yurio..are you okay? I think we had enough for today…” he saw the soft and gentle image portrayed on Yuuri, the same face that his grandfather used to show when he achieved something or he won the competition, Yurio was still in a daze and he gave a small nod at the Japanese.

Yuuriko looked at the young skater carefully, Yuuri might not notice it but she knew the way that Russian punk see her Yuuri was different, unlike Viktor who so obviously show his interest with Japanese skater.

She made a mental note to talk eye to eye to the brat when she gets her chance. In the afternoon, the two Yuris decided to search for Viktor and ended up eating together at the local ramen called Nagahama Ramen.

* * *

 

**Three hours earlier before the waterfall**

Yuuriko was taking charge of Yuuri’s body and in the middle of jogging in the park, she tied her hair into a high ponytail with an earphone plugged in her ears playing a blaring music.

Although it was Yuuri who usually do the hard and the heavy work when it comes to exercising but she also had her own fair of share in order not to burden Yuuri more than enough, she always uses this opportunity to increase her stamina in order to balance Yuuri’s.

So far she was succeeded and not planning on stopping this routine anytime, it felt something religious and sacred in her own opinion. When they were in middle school, she had the same stamina and running record as Yuuri which gives her the upper hand to protect her Yuuri from the jealous students and the bullies.

She stopped when she reached the upper stone stairs of Hasetsu castle, the warm breeze of springs soothes her and it managed to motivate her to proceed to the next exercise, dancing. She plugged out the earphone and max up the volume of her phone, she makes a mental note to bring her portable speaker the next time she came to practicing.

The song of Eros came out from the phone’s speaker and she swung her long limbs so elegantly and make a small but fast spin before throwing a seductive smile to particularly no one, though she hoped she could show it and make the only person she loved will blushing so madly.

Unfortunately fate was cruel, instead, she trapped inside her beloved one and she could do nothing about it but accept the fact that she will be with him only as part of his alter-ego, personality that has been set to protect him…

Not to love him.

_“Once upon a time, a **woman** befriends with the most beautiful woman in the city, the two of them were inseparable like they were siblings…”_

_“One day a handsome man came into their town and managed to swoon every woman he met,all those women ended up alone on the bed without the playboys’ warmth. The **woman** was worried about **her** best friend, even though she was bright and smart enough to know that the man was a playboy but still… **she** felt something is not right…”_

Yuuriko clapped her hand to the air and make a small pirouette spin instead of the usual step.

 _“The playboy was invited to the ball, where he met the most beautiful woman in the town with her friend, **she** keeps an eye to the man and warned her friend not to be fooled and swayed with his sweet words and every promise that he spew out…”_ The ravenette once again make a small circle and the sound of the violin strings getting faster.

_“Her friend could see what the man aim for and she was not persuaded so easily, they play the game of love and while her best friend was worried that someday she will fall to the man’s trap…”_

_“In the end, she did fell in love to the man and **she** was too late…her friend, the only and the most beautiful woman that **she** fell in love with was broken, the man left without any guilt and off to the next city, leaving **her** poor best friend heartbroken…” _

_“ **She** couldn’t tell her… **she** will never be, because **she** was too late and **she** will never confess to **her** friend about **her** feeling… **she** will have to keep her feelings to herself and bury it inside **herself…** ”_

_Because **she** will hurt her more if she says ‘I love you’ to **her** friend Because she was betrayed once… _

_And no one knows if **her** broken hearted friend will love **her** back, not after what that man did…_

_She will swear in her grave she will never say those three words, not even mumbling or mentioning it either…_

_This is the punishment that was fit for **her** … _

_In the end, **she** was the fool one when **she** clearly saw what the man was up to… Indeed a fool._

_“Then **she** decided to toss **her** heart away and start everything from the square one, **she** hugged her friend and pretend as the usual best friend **she** was…”_ in the end of the last step, she end the song by making a tossing movement like she was throw everything that she held dear once and proceed to hug someone in a thin air, Yuuriko was giving a heavy look when she did the hug pose, like she was actually hugging a person.

_**She** gave up everything… _

_All for love…_

She panted and gasped when the song was ended, she could never see Eros the was Yuuri saw it in Viktor, when she saw it, she felt like her maternal instinct and protectiveness was emerge, she was not the beautiful woman in the town nor she was the playboy in the story either.

She was just a bystander, a person that wasn’t in the story but she managed to get in but only as a friend, an expandable character.

She doesn’t _exist_ in the first place.

But she wants to fit in, that’s why she warned the woman to be careful with everything that the man gave to her since she could see the truth yet she couldn’t do anything about it, she couldn’t undo everything that already has been done.

She heard a clap, she looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see right now.

“Splendid!” the same familiar and annoying voice praised her.

“Viktor Nikiforov…” she spat out heavily, the man doesn’t seem to be offended by the harsh welcome, he walked casually towards the raventte and gave a warm smile like he did to most of the people he met.

“What are you doing here? You’re not with that midget…” she could see the angry dwarf was not following the older man, Viktor chuckled at the comment.

“Well, he was exploring, since I let him off the hook for a while, so why not…” he shrugged. “You haven’t answered my first question, what are you doing here?” Yuuriko crossed her arms shoot him an uninterested look.

“Well, I was hoping I could talk with the other Yuuri…and when I heard from your mother, that you were taking in charge today, so I decided to ask the locals here if they saw you. They say that you usually go to this place for practicing your ballet…”

“And I guess the point is I want to know what is Eros to you?” that caught her off guard when Viktor asked her that, seeing that she didn’t reply was a sign for Viktor continue.

“When I saw the way you dance, it was a perfect copy of Yuuri but still I could see there’s the difference, Yuuri view Eros as something so appealing that you couldn’t turn away no matter what because it was tempting and you want it right away… Yuuri managed to use Katsudon as the main focus of what he is, appealing enough to make you keep your eyes on him when he was skating,”

“And same as Yurio, I’m sure if he do the next meditation correctly, he will get what he was looking for… his unconditional love, although I will never know what is, but I think I could guess what it is…” he gave her a knowing smile when he mention Yuri’s name.

“So why do you need to know about mine? The one who will compete was Yuuri…” Yuuriko didn’t see the point of it, Yuuri was the one who will be competing with that squirt not her, she was there as his moral support and also as his inner support in a supernatural way.

“Because you were also part of him…” She widened her eyes when Viktor blurted it out.

“It’s not a theory but just my speculation but based on Yuuri’s act when I assigned him an Eros, he felt something wrong and looked like he was asking for your consideration, well I cannot see your form, still though…” Yuuriko really underestimate this man’s observation, everything that involves Yuuri this man will catching on like he wants to know more about her Yuuri in an obsessed way, she felt the goosebumps when she glared the man.

“What are you getting at?”

“You do not approve of my choice…” he replied.

“I _never_ approve of everything you had in store for Yuuri…” she corrected.

“But why you should know that by making Yuuri out of his comfort zone will be a good benefit for him and he has the potential to win the gold…”

“And what if he can’t?! Yuuri was not a playtoy that you could play as you please and toss around, even though I know what are you planning for Yuuri in the future I will see to it whether it was harmful or not for him…” The tension was getting heating up with the two people, Yuuriko was giving him a hard look while Viktor was also doing the same. Both of them know that they were not in the same wavelength.

“You can’t control him, if he wants to change, you just have to accept it and support him.” Viktor said more firmly than before, but she wouldn’t back off, no matter how tall the older male in front of her.

“You said yourself, I’m part of him…I got something to say about Yuuri’s decision and I’m not backing away, just because Yuuri trust you…” she paused.

“But it doesn’t mean that I have to trust you too.” She continued and gave a murderous look at the taller male. Viktor then sighed and shrugged both of his shoulders.

“Well, I can exactly force you to like me…” the silver haired man walked down the stairs before he went further, he turned his head from his shoulder briefly towards the woman who was still rooted to the ground.

“…about Yuuri though…” her body suddenly becomes rigid and she looked at the Russian from the corner of her eyes. She knew when she saw those pale blue eyes staring back at her red eyes, those eyes that had been haunting her.

This is a sign.

“I really serious…about everything…everything about him.” Then he left the woman alone, yuuriko didn’t like it at all, it feels like she was losing something from Viktor, she was left alone with lots of thoughts that someday…

Someday, _what?_

She clenched both of her fingers, she didn’t even notice how pale her hands and how she could taste of iron flavor coming out from the corner of her plump lips.

If Viktor thinks that he could take Yuuri from her, he was sorely mistaken for underestimate her own love for Yuuri. Yuuri was the only one who knows her best. He is the first one who acknowledges her…no when everyone…left her.

Forgotten her…

Replacing her from the painful memories to the nostalgic ones…

But Yuuri was different, he accepts her, for what she was…

She wasn’t just a mere sphere…

Just Yuuriko.

That is why… She turned to the bench where her phone was lying on it, she unlocked the screen and scrolled the list of her music library, she pressed the play button and start with the first position.

“That is why I had to express my own Eros!” she twirled her hands and bend her upper body gracefully, she felt something inside of her burning and for once of her life she too want to show her Eros towards the people other than Yuuri.

My Eros wasn’t something that will make all the men guilt with pleasure.

I never aim to be the playboy who will do anything to quenched his thirst by fallen into a mere lust. I’m not…an Eros, I will never be an Eros.

My love was never requited in the first place, my love was akin to the love of friendship and held no boundaries, unlike Eros, it could never be more…

This is the first time, she dances the full routine and felt all the muscles in her system painfully sore, but she could not stop, not until she finished the story of her young and unrequited love towards her own best friend.

She imagined, Yuuri was weeping on the floor, feeling the despair and how his wailing broke her heart, she could not do anything but to held her best friend so dearly, she hugged him so tightly after throwing her hearts away in order to be with his side and never leave.

The sound of the violin turned so fast and she had to make a spin, before doing the last step. She tossed everything and then proceeds to hug her friend with an unreadable expression written on her face. The song has ended, and finally she let out a large breath and panted heavily, she held both of her shaking knees and set the rhythm of her heartbeat before she breathes normally.

“ _This_ is it…” she looked down at her palm and wrapped it tightly, feeling satisfied with her feelings about Eros. it doesn’t look like an Eros to her, not what Yuuri and Viktor have shown but it was something that she couldn’t change, because it was a matter of feelings and how she interpreted the story behind the dance.

“What was that…” unbeknownst to her, she had a small audience watching her all this time, she narrowed her eyes when she saw the second person she doesn't want to see right now, not when she finally found her muse. It was Yuri Plisetsky.

“After Nikiforov and now it’s you…” she said under her breath, feeling not in the mood to face a kid with a teenage crisis, she pulled out the hair band since she felt it became loose after the dance, she waved her hair and didn’t notice the pair of green eyes were following the movement of her smooth and silky black hair.

Without noticing the words that suddenly came out from his mouth, he spoke.

“Your hair…” she turned at the blonde skater, she heard him correctly right? She shot him a questioning look and soon the boy realized what the hell did he just said.

“Did you just talking about my hair?” the boy made a noise between gasping for air and choked his saliva when she asked him.

“Wh- what?! No fucking way in hell, why – why would I talking about your stupid hair?!” Yuuriko raised a brow at him before proceeding to tie up her hair.

“Whatever, we had to do something those nasty vocabularies of yours though. Kids with age like you shouldn’t spit out any crass words every time they talk ya’know?” she pointed out every time Yurio swear like a mad sailor.

“You got a problem with that? That’s how I usually talk.” Yurio said.

“I don’t mind you talk like you’re a grumpy thirty old man but never speak that kind of tone whenever my Yuuri’s around, he’s not at the best when it comes to socializing and talking with a midget who had a teenage identity crisis is not going to help him.”

“The fuck, you wanna go, witch?!”

“At least you’re not gonna use the word starts with a B and end with an H… I would slap and knock off all of your front teeth if you do that.” She speaks based on the experience, she had no problem when someone talks shit about her but when Yuuri’s name was mentioned and worst of all if someone dared to say that she was a bitch, good luck on finding any dentist who willing to set all those broken teeth into normal.

Yuri decided not to press the matter further and gave the response by saying ‘Whatever’ at the ravenette. Glad that someone got the picture already.

“So this is what you’re up to every time you took Katsudon’s body…?” she shot him a warning glare before to cool off her body, Yurio doesn’t seem to be affected by her glare, it’s like he knew that she didn’t have any intentions to hurt him for asking.

“I’m not taking his body or anything, Yuuri allowed me to.” Sensing that the boy on the bench didn’t understand, she sighed and starts to explain.

“As you can see and probably heard from the Nishigoris that I’m part of Yuuri, I’m only awake when Yuuri was in danger or feeling depressed, but I only acted as the shield, I’m here to protect him from those who are trying to hurt him both physically or mentally…”

“Most of the people with this kind of condition will do anything in their power to deflect or to contain the other they because it was not them, feeling that the alter ego inside of them was the reason of their inferiority…” she never knew or met any person who had the same condition as her and Yuuri but she can conclude that not everyone were open arms to their situation.

“But Yuuri…he accepted me without any feelings of obligation like he was forced to, at first he wasn’t sure whether I will appear without his consent since I was problematic and unpredictable but he was willing to try…and here we are together until you guys decided to show up in this place…” she finished her explanation with a bitter tone feeling something inside the young Plisetsky throb in a pain.

“It’s not my doing, Viktor was the one who decides that he will coach that Katsudon of yours…I’m the first person who asked him to be my coach but that asshole forgot it…he thought it was just a small pink swear for kids.” Yuuriko looked at the young skater slumped his shoulder in a tired manner.

“I think I could understand that…when Viktor came to Hasetsu, I felt something fishy about him…well, I still am and when I heard that he made a challenge for both of you, about who he should coach for this season, something inside of me burned, it was like he was not that serious on coaching anyone…feeling that this is some sort of game…and I’m not going to let him do as his please with my Yuuri.” Yuri looked at the older woman, and he felt something special about her determination on protecting Yuuri.

“So that’s why you choked out on Viktor’s life and threatened him not to hurt Katsudon, huh…” she huffed at one of the strands of her hair.

“It was part of my nature, I was set, no, I really do care about Yuuri, he deserves everything good for him once a while…” The two of them were seated for a minute before the ravenette stood from her seat and look down at her competitor.

“All right that’s enough of this awkwardness, we’re not going easy on you, brat. Just prepare for some ass kicking at the competition and after that, I will personally deliver a swift a footprint on Nikiforov’s wrinkling ass.” Yuri snorted at the words, this woman has no filter when it comes to talking vulgarly, and she was the one who asked him not to speak so crassly. He gave her a smirk and up for the challenge.

“Heh, actually Yuuriko, you’re kinda cool to talk to and I also am not going easy on you guys, so prepare for the ass kicking with my skate.” The two Yuris shook their hands with a firm grip, the two of them are showing no restraint to each other for tomorrow.

“Come now, Viktor called us, he said he has another agenda for us…” Yuri said while Yuuriko takes a small breath before she followed the younger skater. Little did the two know that a certain silver haired man was there in the whole time and hear all their talking, his blue eyes were staring in a deep thought and he looking up to the bright blue sky.

“Yuuri…”

 

* * *

 

 

**After the practice and the waterfall meditation**

Yuuri felt nervous since tomorrow was the big day for him, he was going to compete with Yuri Plisetsky in order to take his position as Viktor’s student, Yuuriko seemed calm enough and not fussing about the competition.

She usually nagging him about how well prepare was him or did he get enough of rest for the competition and much more, but when he looked around she was floating like she had no any kinds of worries about his condition. Even though she was tempted to boil and fry Yurio when the Russian skater said that Yuuri was lame at landing a quad salchow during practice, Yuuriko was lenient enough to let the kid off the hook, thanks for the Yuuri persuasive word.

The three of them were currently in the dining room with Minako who decide to tag along before commenting about the costumes they should wear for the competition.

“Oh yeah, I never thought about that…”

“I also didn’t bring any costume with me.”

 _“Well, since someone decided to train us non-stop and totally forgot about the clothes…”_ Yuuriko commented and encircling her arms around the Japanese skater’s neck, she rubbed her cheek playfully on top of Yuuri’s hair.

“You know that everyone has been busy, Yuuriko…”he didn’t notice that the two Russians were staring at him warily, especially Yurio since he couldn’t see Yuuriko’s form and Viktor shot an annoyed look at to no one in particular it feels like he could guess that Yuuri's alter ego was mocking him while Minako seemed to be just fine with the view, perhaps she already used to it.

“I didn’t even bring any costume with me too.” Said Yurio while in the middle of munching his dinner, Viktor gulped down his beer and let out a loud sigh, the two Yuris gave him a questioning look.

“Puwwah, don’t worry about that, I already take care of it, I had them send all the costumes I’ve ever worn in competition from Russia!” sure enough inside of Viktor’s banquet room were filled with lots of bags and suits of costumes from Viktor’s previous competition.

Yuuri scanned all the costume while Yuuriko inspecting the size of it, Yuri pulled one of the cloths and commented on how some of them looked very stupid and funny but it didn’t change any of Yuuri’s personal opinion about the fact he managed to touch one of Viktor’s old costumes.

He listed and knew all those costumes, Yuuriko shot him an impressed look and from the corner of her eyes Viktor also was staring him in awe and wonder, she pretends to block Yuuri’s vision from seeing Viktor’s funny expression.

Yuuri hasn't found any costume that fits his persona yet, he even ignores Yuri’s childish order not to pick any costume which is far cooler than his, Yuuriko decided to make a small shove at the large trunk filled with other clothes to shut Yuri up.

Then he stumbled across on something dark yet shiny, he picked the black costume with rhinestones encircling the right shoulder and around the waist, the lower part was adorned with a half short skirt making it a bit feminine when Yuuri stare up.

It was the old costume when Viktor was in his Junior World competition.

“This is from the Junior World Championship.” He said in recognition, Viktor tilted his head and smiled at the costume.

“Ah, yes, I had a long hair at that time, so my costume suggested both male and female genders at once.” He explained.

Yuuri remember when he was eleven, he saw the young Viktor skate with the same costume and he was enthralled to see, like a wonder. He gripped the edge of the clothes and smiled widely, so full of energy and he felt something warm came inside his body.

“I decided, I will use this one!” he said loudly with full of determination.

 _“I have to agree, it really fits you and the character for Eros..."_ Even Yuuriko agreed to his judgment, she scanned at the quality of the cloth and aware that it was well made and tailored with the finest fabric, she had no doubt that the costume will look nicely on Yuuri’s body.

 

* * *

 

 

Inside Yuuri’s room, the two of them were thinking about the tomorrow competition, although Viktor had suggested that he should take it easy and rest well but the two of them know it was not that simple and Yuuri knows that he wasn’t a genius like Viktor.

Yuuriko was floating around the room, she watches the man she loved with an interest but also with worry when she saw how he was moving around and change his position on the bed, she knew that the Japanese skater was afraid and nervous for the next day.

 _“Yuuri, can’t sleep?”_ she asked him.

He grunted as a reply.

“Will you tell me, what’s been eating you? Perhaps I can help…” she asked again and this time Yuuri woke up and sitting on his bed with a frown marred on his pale face, she didn’t like when her Yuuri was in distress.

“Now, will you tell me what’s wrong?” She floated towards him and facing him with a stern look, a sign that Yuuri couldn’t escape from her interrogating façade. It didn’t take her too long for Yuuri to answer her question.

“It’s just…I dunno, I felt like there’s something lack about the story…” Yuuri scratched his head in frustration.

“What about it? I already saw how well you progress the program and I had to admit you’ve been improving a lot, Yuuri. But why did you say that there’s something lack? Is the story was not that deep enough?” she asked feeling a slight panic that the story she comes up with Yuuri was not good enough to impress the audiences.

“Wawaawaa, no no! It’s just that, I felt I missed the point…I mean, when I saw Viktor skate on Eros, you saw how easily for him to be the playboy in the story, while I had no sexual experience nor I had a girlfriend—ah! I’m sorry, I had you Yuuriko, so don’t be mad!” he stopped at his negative rambling when he saw the horror and how frigid Yuuriko’s expression was.

“What I meant to say that…I don’t think the playboy character was the right one for me…” there he said it, waiting for Yuuriko’s mother hen nagging about how wrong Yuuri was and he just needs to be more positive with everything.

He waits.

And he hears nothing.

He looked up and saw Yuuriko was sharing a troubled look, it wasn’t like she disagreed with his opinion but she was contemplating with his answer.

_“I had to say, I don’t see the playboy persona in you, Yuuri…unlike that gray haired guy, since it’s something he does like breathing, so it becomes natural for him to play the role…but you are still green and new in this zone, letting out a seductive and irresistible charm was not something you do…”_

“Yeah, I guess so…” his shoulders slumped down.

 _“And besides, moving so manly yet flattering was not something you could do in one week, Viktor’s body was already constructed to be masculine but since you were child, Minako taught you how to be graceful and more poise like…ballet was you first basic, so I guess dancing something that controverts with your belief wil—Yuuri?!”_ all of the sudden Yuuri stood up from the bed with another determination fired up inside his eyes.

He changed his sleeping clothes with the shirt he usually used for dance practicing, he tied up the lace of his shoes and proceeds to go to a place where he could find the answer, he ignored the calls from Yuuriko, who with no doubt following him running on the road.

 _“Yuuri! Where the hell you’re going in the middle of the night?!”_ she called him but Yuuri refused to answer her, let alone tilt his head to assure her that he was fine, she was worried about him but decided to wait until they had reached their destination. She saw a familiar building and the name of the sign of the building, it was an apartment complex.

She knew the person who residence in this apartment, the same person who taught him how to use pointe shoes and listen to the classic music while dancing with it like a swan.

The person who probably had the answer for them and maybe Yuuri will be satisfied if this person could help him.

After they finally reached the 13th floor, thanks for Yuuri’s unlimited stamina and the fact that they were using a stair instead a lift like a normal person, he knocked the door numerous time before ring the bell for the person on the other side of the room opened the door.

“Yes, yes, I’m coming…hoam, who is it?” they saw the light came on from the window, showing that the person inside was awake, the two Yuuris were waiting in anticipation for the woman with a long hair and with glasses, looking tired was staring at them.

It was Minako-sensei who opened the door, wearing a sleeping robe and red glasses.

“Huh? Yuuri what are you doing at this hour?” Yuuri explained to her that he needs her studio room for the dancing practice.

“You want to practice in my studio this late at night?” she asked in annoyed mixed unrelieved look at the Japanese skater but Yuuri still standing with a hard expression on his face, when Minako saw it, she knew there’s no way in hell she could refuse her most favorite student’s favor.

“Minako sensei… I need you to teach me something…” Yuuriko hoped that Minako could provide him assistance in order to reveal the answer and she prayed that he will found what he was looking for from asking Minako a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the fact. I just graduate from college [YEY, hello bills, responsiblity and jobs] and just got accepted as an English Teacher for an Elementary School [God, help them] and I will start to work on July , so I really really REALLY need to be prepared [ papers, CV, etc.] and I still had to sorting some things back in my hometown since you could guess how much luggage I brought from my dorm back to my hometown, yup...a LOT.
> 
> so yeah, it takes time but I still managed to type and draw the fanarts for this chapter, so i do hope you guys forgive me for making you guys thought that I was on Hiatus or got lost in the middle of jungle and for the slow response, I'm really really terribly sorry for that.
> 
> And as you can see the difference between Yuuri and Yuuriko was based from their eyes, in anime you can see Yuuri's eyes were slightly large and filled with anxiety and uncertaintly while Yuuriko's eyes were sharp and long, she always looks at people with scorn and distrust.
> 
> and as for the height, it was Yuuriko who was slightly taller than Yuuri, there's no any specific reason why did it happen, just so you know, hehehe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is My first time writing in YOI fandom, so what do you think? I'm planning to make another story about this fandom and I hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> If you guys had some question about this story, just leave comments down below and I'll do my best to answer it.
> 
> psst, I kinda need a help with the beta-reader here, since English is not my first language.


End file.
